The Gift
by ellewrig
Summary: An old evil returns in the form of someone else, and a Gift is given to the Sons of Ipswich.
1. Chapter 1

Candles lay around the room. Their flickering light casting shadows along the white walls. Papers with drawings and scribbling in other languages were thrown about the floor.

It seemed as if a tornado had hit the room. Pictures were thrown and various things littered the floor.

A young girl with red hair sat in the middle of the room. Her forehead beaded with sweat and her chest moving rapidly up and down as her lips moved almost inaudibly with unidentified words. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes snapped open wide. She stared on in amazement as she looked ahead.

The red head let out a sharp laugh. "I did it."

A door opened and closed, bringing in a young girl as well as the cold winter air. The girl struggled to close the door as the wind pushed back making the door hard to close. With a grunt she pushed the door closed and locked it. She turned to walk into her living room as she bumped into a candle causing it spill over getting wax on the carpet and extinguishing the light.

"Dammit." She sighed and picked up the candle. She winced as the hot wax hit her finger, trying to scoop up the melted wax from the carpet before it dried. "What's with all the candles?" she called out to the other inhabitant of the house.

"Hey, Millie!" The redhead greeted from her spot on the floor. "The lights went out a few hours ago."

Millie placed the candle on the table to her left and scraped her finger on the edge, leaving the clump of dried wax on the table.

She shimmied out of her coat and placed it on the coat rack. "Yeah, not surprised." She said referring to the snow storm they were currently having. She was lucky to get off work early before it got too bad out there.

Millie walked into the living room and froze.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, her brow furrowing, as she took in the complete mess in her living room.

She saw her sister sitting in the middle of the floor breathing heavily as if she just got done running a mile. Her red hair was matted to her forehead from dried sweat.

She followed her younger sisters eyes to where they rested across the room. There, on the floor, laid a young girl who appeared to be sleeping, her chest slowly moving up and down with steady breaths. Warm brown skin, dark brown hair, and long legs took up a section of the floor.

"What is this?" the young girl whispered. Taking in the scene in front of her as realization dawned on her. "What did you do, Aryn?"

"Well, what do you mean?" her eyes finally tearing away from the girl to look up at her sister. "You said to hide it; to make sure no one would be able to find it. What's more perfect than this?" she had a small smile on her face. She was mentally patting herself on the back with a job well done.

"I know what I said. But I didn't for you to put inside it inside a girl. Who is she? Did you kidnap her? You can't do that." Her voice was low.

Aryn looked at her big sister in confusion. "I didn't put it inside a girl. I made the girl."

That stopped her in her tracks. "Excuse me?" she whispered in disbelief. She had to hear it again. She hoped she had heard wrong.

Aryn smiled, happy with her accomplishment. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did. It took a lot of my power and feel like I'm going to pass out any minute, but…isn't it awesome? It's the perfect cover up. No one would suspect a thing."

Millie let her sister babble on. She was still processing the information that her sister had formed a whole new human being. Wasn't God the only one who was supposed to be able to do that?

"This is really strong magic. How did you even do this?"

"I've been practicing…" she muttered as she stood from her position on the floor.

"Do you even know what you've done? What the consequences could be? What if the Sons need the power? What then?" she nervously ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

"The power works the exact same way as the Sons…will it away and she dies." She walked to couch and picked up a blanket and proceeded to place it over the girl's naked form. "Chances are we won't even need to use the power. She could grow up and live a normal life."

"Normal? What is normal about this?" she sighed and sat down running her hands through her dark hair. She gone for half the day and her sister decided to make a girl? Was she crazy?

Millie stared at the girl. She looked around her sister's age, 16 or 17. "What about her childhood, memories, parents, friends." She started listing off the things normal girls would have that this one wouldn't. She wouldn't have any memories, no recollection of a childhood, or growing up with parents and friends. "I'm pretty sure when she wakes up she'll have a ton of questions. How do we explain them? How do we explain us?"

"I gave her memories." Aryn stated matter of factly.

Millie stared at her in shock. How powerful was her sister? It scared her to no end that she could create a human being. What else was she capable of?

"A childhood, parents, friends; I gave her everything. She has a favorite food, a favorite band, color. She'll be your typical teenager."

"What about us."

"We're her best friends. We all grew up together. We're like another family to her." She reached for a notebook that was lying by her feet. "I wrote everything down. You may want to look at it before she wakes."

Millie hesitantly took the notebook. Not even bothering to glance inside. She was not comfortable with this plan. It made her uneasy.

"And the Sons…how do we tell them about her?"

"I haven't really thought of that yet?"

Millie scoffed. "Really? Seems like you had everything pretty figured out with creating a girl and all."

Aryn glared.

Mille sighed again. "Ok, maybe we should wait in telling them about her and the power. I don't think it will go over so well if we just waltz up to them and spill our secrets."

Aryn nodded, agreeing with her sister.

Millie looked at the girl. She thought this would end in disaster. Nothing good could come from this. But it was already done. The girl was already flesh and blood. What could she do but just pray for the best and hope with all her heart that everything would work just fine.

"So…should we name her?" she felt as if the girl was their pet.

Aryn nodded in excitement. "Of Course! Her name is Taren."


	2. Chapter 2

"Taren!"

"Ugh." Brown eyes blinked open. "What time is it?" half lidded eyes searched the room for a clock to tell her what time it was. She felt tired as if she had gotten no sleep at all last night.

"It's time to get up. We're going to be late."

Oh yes. School. She was remembering now. Today was the first day of classes. After a wonderful summer of doing absolutely nothing but sitting on the couch, watching tv, and stuffing her face full of pizza and jelly beans, her favorite candy by the way, it was all coming to an end. And another year full of papers, exams, and petty high school drama had to start again. Oh the joy.

"Crap. I don't wanna go…" She whined and buried herself further into the covers, hoping she would just disappear and her best friend wouldn't know where she went and she could continue to lounge in the tiny dorm room and pretend her summer wasn't over after all.

Her roommate wasn't having it. "Get up! You take forever to get ready." and with a flick of her wrists, she snatched the covers off Taren.

Cold air hit her and she snatched the covers back with a glare. "I don't want to go! Can't you just leave me? Pretty please, Aryn? With cherries on top." She snapped her fingers as if a wonderful idea had occurred to her. "I'll do your homework for the next month."

Aryn's face scrunched up. "Yeah if I want to be held back a grade I'll let you know."

She wasn't going to win this one was she? "Fine." She huffed and began to get dressed.

* * *

Whoever designed these uniforms should get shot. Taren scratched at the offending skirt and stockings for the zillionth time that day. She was sure her skin was red by now.

"Screw it all." She muttered to herself before stepping out of her shoes and pulling down those damned knee high stockings and tossing them in her locker.

Her head rolled back and she let out a sigh. "That is so much better."

She heard a chuckle at her side as she closed her locker door.

"You know you don't have to wear those. The girls aren't required to wear the stockings."

"No I didn't know that. My roommate insisted that I had to wear them. But thank you. You saved me tons of scratching." She smiled sweetly at the girl who decided to inform her of the not required stockings. She looked to be around her age with brown skin and gorgeous long dark hair. She suddenly felt a little inferior standing with the girl; she ran a hand through her hair trying to smooth down the hair that she knew was sticking up.

She smiled back at her and stretched out his hand. "I'm Kate."

"Taren," She said and reached for her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"So are you new here? Or have I just not been paying much attention."

"No. I'm new. First day and all."

Kate giggled. Her giggle was even gorgeous. How was that possible? "Yeah, been there done that. So do you know anyone here yet?"

Taren shrugged, feeling more self conscious by the minute. "Just my best friend. We both transferred in."

"Oh, really? Where from?"

"Kent."

"Awesome. Well, you're welcome to come and spend lunch with me and a couple of friends if you'd like. That way I can fill you in on all the dirty details on who's who in Spenser Academy." She said with a smile.

Taren nodded. Why not? "Ok."

"Cool. I'll meet by your locker," she pointed to the locker Taren stood in front of, "I'll see you later. Bring your friend." She turned and walked away.

Well at least she made one friend. The school year was off to a good start.

* * *

Taren waved down Aryn in the hallway.

"Hey. Why aren't you in lunch?" Aryn asked. She was on her way to the cafeteria to meet her but instead saw her standing by her locker.

Taren smiled. "Yeah about that, I met some girl earlier today. She invited us to lunch."

"Oh," Aryn looked a bit uncomfortable before smoothing a piece of her red hair behind her ear. "Well, that's great. You're making friends."

Taren, oblivious to her friend's sudden discomfort, smiled. "Yeah, she should be here in a sec." her eyes scanning over the many students in the hall. She finally saw a familiar flash of brown skin. "Oh, here she comes."

"Taren!" Kate smiled as she approached the two girls. She held out her hand to Aryn. "You must be the best friend. I'm Kate."

Aryn accepted the offered hand. "Aryn. Nice to meet you."

"My friends are already in the cafeteria. We saved a couple of seats for you guys." She waved her hand for them to follow.

All the way she talked about her friends and how close they were to each other. Something about how they had all been through a lot together. She had a boyfriend named Pogue. Weird name if you asked Taren. And Pogue had three other best friends. The four of them had built up quite a reputation in the school and had even earned the nickname the Sons of Ipswich.

Kate waved to a table as they approached it. "Hey guys." She took her seat next to, who they assumed was the boyfriend, Pogue, that she talked about while they were walking to the cafeteria. She gestured to the two girls to have a seat.

"This is the girl I was telling you guys about, Taren, and her best friend, Aryn."

Taren took a seat across from Kate and she felt Aryn take a seat next to her. Her eyes quickly went around the table as Kate began introducing everyone.

"This is Reid…" A blonde that looked as if he was undressing Aryn with his eyes. Aryn noticed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Tyler…" a brunette with the most gorgeous blue eyes Taren had ever seen.

"Pogue," she gestured to her boyfriend. Who, to Taren at least, needed a haircut.

"Caleb."

Taren had just met her future husband. He smiled at her and her mouth went dry. He was absolutely gorgeous with his dark hair, and brown eyes, and perfect teeth, and perfect smile, and perfect body, and oh! Was that a dimple?

"And his girlfriend Sarah."

Her world just crashed down around her.

Dammit.


End file.
